An existing hair curler includes a handle, a roller and a heating part. The heating part is disposed inside the roller to heat it and the handle is disposed on one end of the roller, so that users can use the heated roller to curl their hair while holding the handle. In order to further use the hair curler stably, an end cap is disposed on the other end of the roller, which is fixed by screws with respect to the roller. Users can grab the handle and the end cap respectively with two hands to stably curl their hair.
However, given that the end cap is fixed to the heating part inside the roller by screws, a large amount of heat generated by the heating part when using the hair curler will be conducted to the surface of the end cap. Further, given that the screws used for fixing are generally made of metal materials and have a better heat-conducting property, thus, while the heating part heats the roller, the screws are also heated and conduct heat to the end cap through the contact with the end cap, causing the latter to be further heated. The heating temperature is very high when curling hair and the temperature of the heated end cap may be much higher than that of the human body, thus, users may be exposed to the risk of being burned when they grab the end cap for using.